Sous la pluie
by lolaxx08
Summary: Aomine fait le point sur ses sentiments envers Tetsuya après avoir perdu contre lui lors de la winter cup. Attention petit OS yaoi


Aomine soupira en s'installant sur un banc. La sensation était étrange. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre. Il n'avait jamais perdu contre personne, et surtout pas dans ce sport qu'il aimait tant. Il regarda le ciel sombre et soupira. 

- Tetsu... 

Son ancien coéquipier le bouleversait encore, comment une ombre pouvait se retourner contre sa lumière ?  
>Il se sentait blessé dans un sens, parce qu'avant, ils formaient un duo parfait... mais ça, c'était avant. Il l'avait abandonné. Mais lui aussi était coupable. C'est de sa faute s'il n'était pas resté dans l'équipe. Après tout, il l'avait complètement oublié à la fin. C'était en partie de sa faute si il avait commencé à détester le basket, et maintenant… Maintenant il était avec Kagami et il l'avait complètement oublié.<p>

Un sourire triste s'étira sur le visage du joueur. Il venait de tout perdre en quelques secondes. Juste à cause de cet imbécile ! Il lui avait tout pris, la victoire… et Kuroko. Ce gars était fort, très fort. Il n'aurait jamais, jamais imaginé que Kagami puisse utiliser sa main gauche. Il soupira et baissa la tête.

Il fut alors surpris de voir le bout d'une paire de baskets sur le sol. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu et vide de Kuroko. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tetsu ? 

- Tu vas bien, Aomine-kun ?

Il le toisa du regard. S'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien ?

Il ne répondit pas et se leva, saisissant son grand sac de sport. Mais l'ombre ne le lâcha pas du regard. Il attrapa même sa manche quand il commença à partir. 

- Aomine-kun... 

- C'est rien, Tetsu. Je suis encore sous le choc. C'est la première fois que je perds et c'est pas facile.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que ça…

Plus... Il y en avait bien plus. Il y avait toujours eu plus pour lui. Mais Tetsuya ne le voyait pas. Il ne savait pas à quel point la peau d'Aomine prenait feu quand il le touchait, il ne savait pas qu'un léger sourire se dessinait toujours sur son visage quand il l'apercevait, il ne savait rien de ses pensées les plus profondes sur lui.

Il ne savait rien de tout ceci parce qu'il était naïf et innocent, et parce qu'Aomine le cachait au plus profond de lui même. Il ne voulait pas aimer. Ça faisait trop mal d'aimer. Sans compter que Kuroko était un homme et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Qui plus est, il avait Momose qui était amoureuse de lui. Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à un gars comme lui qui n'avait plus de réelle importance à ses yeux ? Pour Tetsuya, il n'était sûrement qu'un ancien coéquipier et un nouvel adversaire.

- … Il n'y a que ça. Bon, je rentre. Tu devrais rejoindre ton équipe. 

- Je te raccompagne, j'ai déjà dit aux autres que je les rejoindrai plus tard chez Kagami, répondit son ancien coéquipier sans sourciller.

Kagami... il allait chez Kagami, bien sûr. Son nouveau partenaire, sa nouvelle lumière. En fait, il avait déjà été remplacé depuis longtemps. Mais ça lui faisait toujours mal de se l'avouer. Il avait laissé passer sa chance, et maintenant il ne l'aimerait plus. Il ne pourrait pas rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Il soupira, sachant pertinemment que le lycéen de Seirin ne le lâcherait pas avant de l'avoir raccompagné chez lui. Il aurait du être heureux, mais seul le désespoir animait ses cellules.

Tetsuya le suivait, silencieux. Il semblait si fatigué et déprimé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Mais d'un côté il pensait comprendre… il croyait le comprendre, mais il était toujours à côté de la plaque. Il le savait. Il le savait au regard moqueur que lui lançait Aomine quand il le questionnait. Ça le blessait chaque fois un peu plus. Comme s'il creusait de lui-même un fossé entre eux. Comme si Aomine voulait à tout prix qu'il disparaisse de sa vie.

Avec Kagami, ce n'était pas pareil, l'As de Seirin faisait attention à lui, se préoccupait de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais laissé tomber comme son ancienne lumière, même s'il avait échoué de nombreuses fois, même quand il s'était montré faible. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme Aomine. Oui, il l'aimait…

Depuis des années, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans le gymnase vide et qu'il avait rit en découvrant le «fantôme du gymnase», et il s'y était encore plus accroché en le voyant jouer et depuis qu'il était devenu son ombre.

Mais Aomine était toujours populaire auprès des filles au collège, et ça ne s'était arrêté que quand il s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Tetsuya savait que la manager était amoureuse de lui, mais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il la voyait seulement comme une amie.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison d'Aomine. Le chemin n'avait pas été long mais s'était fait dans un silence total. Aomine reprit, un peu gêné.

- Beh... On se voit la prochaine fois, Tetsu. 

Kuroko se redressa immédiatement et murmura, hésitant. 

- Aomine... est-ce... est-ce que tu pourrais venir voir le reste du tournoi ? 

La fin avait été dite avec beaucoup trop de force et Aomine le regard d'abord surpris. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. 

- Je viendrai après les cours. 

- J'ai autre chose à te demander. Apprends-moi à tirer ! Tu es le meilleur tireur que je connaisse ! S'il-te-plaît, Aomine-kun.

- Tu viens de me battre et tu veux que je t'apprenne quelque chose ?! Ce n'est pas un peu exagéré, Tetsu… ? 

Mais l'ombre ne lâcha pas son regard déterminé. Aomine finit par soupirer et reprendre. 

- Ok… mais je dois aller chercher une nouvelle paire de baskets demain. 

Tetsu sourit et hocha la tête, puis il murmura :

- Merci, Daiki. 

Il partit ensuite en courant dans la rue en lui faisant un signe de la main. Aomine le regarda partir d'abord choqué, puis il reprit ses esprits. 

- … Oy, Tetsu, je t'ai jamais permis de m'appeler Daiki ! 

Il entendit au loin le rire de Kuroko, puis il rentra chez lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas tout perdu finalement.

.

Le lendemain, il reçut un message de Tetsuya lui disant de venir en ville après les cours. Il se demandait pourquoi si tôt. Après tout, il avait un match non ? Mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était en ville avec Momose qui avait insisté pour venir avec lui. Elle avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle, elle était ravie de pouvoir voir Tetsuya.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le parc. Aomine regarda attentivement autour de lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas rater Kuroko. Mais bien entendu, il ne le vit pas. Il entendit juste Satsuki crier. 

- Dai-chan, attention ! 

Mais trop tard, il fonça dans l'ombre de Seirin. Il s'excusa rapidement et le releva. 

- C'est rien… Mais il faut regarder devant toi, Aomine-kun. 

Son regard se voila de tristesse en voyant que le Aomine-kun était revenu, mais il hocha la tête en soupirant. Lui qui faisait attention pour le trouver du premier coup… C'était raté et en beauté. Momose s'accrocha à Kuroko. 

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, Tetsuya ! 

Aomine eût un faible sourire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire ce genre de choses même si ça ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment… et qu'il ne le dirait pas avec une voix aussi criarde et attardée et il ne se dandinerait pas autour de lui en le collant comme une sangsue. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. C'était impossible bien sûr, Tetsuya ne comprendrait sûrement pas ses sentiments.

Ils allèrent rapidement trouver des baskets à Aomine, qui avait des choix très arrêtés pour un homme, ce qui amusa fortement Tetsuya. Il se permit d'ailleurs de faire quelques commentaires qui firent rire Momose et qui en contrepartie énervaient Aomine. Ils allèrent ensuite jusqu'au terrain vague avec un vieux panier, et Tetsu sortit un ballon de son sac. Momose était partie après avoir fini de faire les magasins en justifiant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec le coach de leur équipe.

Aomine se souvint alors d'un détail qui l'avait interpellé. 

- … Tetsu, tu n'es pas censé avoir un match ? 

- La coach m'a donné deux jours pour apprendre à tirer, répondit-il alors qu'il dribblait avec le ballon.

Aomine fut un peu surpris. Ses équipiers avaient vraiment confiance les uns en les autres s'ils se permettaient de faire ça. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de regarder Tetsuya.

Au bout d'une heure, Tetsuya n'avait pas avancé. Aomine soupira. Même s'il aimait bien rester avec Tetsu, il en avait assez de le voir courir après la balle après avoir loupé tous ses tirs.

Kuroko se replaça, se tourna vers Aomine et remarqua sa lassitude.

- Montre-moi comment tu tires s'il-te-plaît, Aomine-kun. 

L'As leva la tête et prit la balle. Il regarda à peine le panier et lança la balle qui rentra sans aucune difficulté.

Kuroko soupira et partit rechercher la balle. 

- Ça ne m'aide pas. Pour moi c'est pas… pas naturel de lancer. 

Aomine le regarda un instant et comprit alors. 

.

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis leur premier cours et le public acclamait Seirin. Kuroko souriait, joyeux, tandis que Kagami lui tapait dans la main. Aomine eût un léger pincement au cœur. C'était lui qui frappait dans sa main avant. C'était son privilège à lui. Mais ça aussi il l'avait perdu, maintenant c'était celui de Kagami. Il soupira et partit du gymnase.

Il marchait depuis quelques minutes déjà, quand Kuroko le rattrapa. 

- Aomine-kun ! Aomine-kun, attends ! 

Il s'arrêta et se retourna. Kuroko était encore en tenue de sport et ses lacets étaient défaits. 

- Va te changer, Tetsu. Tu vas attraper froid. 

- Merci... merci, Aomine-kun, c'est en partie grâce à toi si on a pu gagner. 

En partie grâce à lui ? C'était faux, complètement faux. C'est grâce à Kagami qu'ils avaient gagné, et aux impressionnants tirs de Tetsuya, mais pas grâce à lui. Il soupira à nouveau et recommença à marcher.

- Mais oui. Tu as intérêt à gagner contre Kise, sinon tout cela n'aura servi à rien. 

- Aomine-kun... je t'aime… murmura Tetsuya.

Il se figea soudainement. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Non... il s'inventait des histoires. Tetsuya ne l'aimait pas. Il aimait Momose... Il se retourna pour lui faire face et découvrit son visage en larmes. 

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, n'est-ce pas, Aomine-kun ? 

- C'est pas ce que tu penses, Kuro… 

- Si, c'est ça. Tu ne m'appelles même plus par mon prénom... tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! 

Il partit en courant dans la rue. Aomine tenta de le poursuivre, mais il le perdit rapidement de vue. 

- Tetsu ? Tetsuya ! Hurla-t-il en continuant de le chercher.

Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il avait juste été si surpris, qu'il n'y avait pas cru. L'idiot, pourquoi il ne l'avait pas rattrapé ? Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu tout de suite ?

Il releva la tête, regardant tout autour de lui, mais les rues étaient complètement désertes. Il écrasa son poing sur un poteau non loin de lui. Comment faire pour trouver quelqu'un d'invisible ! Il décida alors d'attendre devant chez Kuroko. Il aurait bien fallu qu'il y retourne. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que les parents de son ancien coéquipier n'étaient pas présents. Ils étaient rarement chez eux, de toute façon. Il s'assit sur le perron, attendant patiemment.

Au bout de deux heures, il était toujours assis, et trempé, accessoirement. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis au moins une heure, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne bougerait pas, pas temps que Kuroko ne serait pas rentré. Chaque fois qu'il y avait un bruit dans la rue, il se redressait. Mais ce n'était jamais celui qu'il attendait.

Vers la fin de la journée, son corps entier tremblait de froid. Il avait l'impression d'être vidé de toute énergie. Il avait l'impression que, petit à petit, tout s'assombrissait autour de lui. Il aperçut alors celui qu'il aimait arriver les yeux rougis, avec Momose qui essayait de le réconforter. Elle était donc au courant pour les sentiments de Tetsu à son égard… Et donc son petit jeu de sautiller autour de lui comme une folle amoureuse était en fait surtout pour l'énerver.

Quand ils l'aperçurent, ils se figèrent tous les deux et la peur put se voir clairement au fond de leur regard. Les sens d'Aomine se troublèrent rapidement, celui-ci laissant échapper un murmure à peine audible avant de sombrer. 

- Pardon, Tetsuya. 

.

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital. La première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut sa mère qui soupirait de soulagement en le serrant avec force dans ses bras. La seconde chose fut son père qui l'engueulait allégrement, lui reprochant son insouciance. Ils avaient eu si peur tous les deux quand ils avaient appris que leur fils avait été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital…

Au début il était perdu, déboussolé. Il ne se rappelait plus comment il avait atterri ici, quant au récit de ses parents, il l'embrouillait encore plus. Puis petit à petit, il commençait à se souvenir des longues heures à attendre sous la pluie. Sa mère lui fit un sourire rassurant et ajouta : 

- On va aller chercher le médecin. Ah, et puis… quelqu'un voudrait te parler. 

Il aperçut alors Tetsuya près de la porte. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer légèrement. Il était resté. Ses parents s'éclipsèrent et Tetsuya pénétra dans la chambre, se rapprochant un peu. 

- Tu es un idiot, Aomine-kun.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et détourna simplement le regard. L'ombre en profita pour s'asseoir auprès de lui et il demanda d'une petite voix.

- Aomine, pourquoi tu m'attendais ? 

L'as de Tôô se mit à jouer avec ses mains nerveusement. 

- Je… je voulais te parler de… de ce que tu m'avais dit et m'excuser parce que j'avais très mal réagi et ce n'était pas dans mes intentions. 

Kuroko détourna à son tour le regard d'Aomine. 

- C'est tout… 

En entendant la tristesse dans la voix de son ancien partenaire, Aomine releva précipitamment la tête et tenta de se rattraper. 

- Non ! C'est pas tout… c'est… Tetsu je… 

Kuroko posa son regard bleu sur le visage d'Aomine et fut surpris de voir un léger rose colorer ses joues, mais il était comme ça au début aussi, à cause de la fièvre. Aomine quant à lui était de plus en plus gêné. 

- Je… t'… je… c'est difficile ! 

Kuroko sourit, amusé.

- Je sais, j'ai eu du mal à le dire moi aussi. 

Aomine inspira alors profondément et prit son courage à deux mains. 

- Je t'aime, Tetsuya. 

Kuroko se leva subitement, embrassant le jeune homme alité, qui rougit instantanément. 

- Moi aussi, Daiki.


End file.
